


Fixing the Past

by Peggysousfan



Series: Anomaly: What If Series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Extension fic, F/M, Sort Of, The 100 (TV) Season 5, its complcated, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: After the unexpected leave of Bellamy due to the Anomaly reappearing, Clarke must rectify and fix the mistakes he and herself had made in the past. It was time for her to save her people, her daughter, and Earth as they knew it. It was time to fix the past.(This is an extension to the series Anomaly Misfire. After Bellamy goes back to the future, to Sanctum, this fic follows the story of what happens when he is gone. Clarke and spacekru must save Shadow Valley and keep the peace.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/ Echo (Past), Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza/Paxton McCreary
Series: Anomaly: What If Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837522
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, but plans change. Its taking more time to figure out the second half than the first, so rather than making everyone wait for an update, here is a little more to go on and read. I hope you all enjoy so far :)

As Clarke simmers down in her cries, holding onto Madi in her embrace, everyone else stands off in the distance. The green mist had taken them all by surprise, but Bellamy's departure was also unexpected. They didn't know which one was more shocking; that or the heart wrenching cries from Madi and Clarke. 

No one makes a move to comfort them. No one makes a move to say anything. This was all so overwhelmingly confusing that they didn't know what to do. Eventually Clarke quiets down, holding Madi against her. She just called him dad for the first time and now... Clarke shakes her head at the thought, willing the new tears to leave her eyes as she cradles Madi against her chest. Once she settles down, Echo's sharp tone cuts through the silence.

"So what now?" Clarke sighs, head falling down to Madi's, not quite ready to do anything yet. But she knows she has to. For Bellamy.

She looks up to answer when she sees Bellamy from the Ring glaring and quietly arguing with Echo. Well that wasn't expected. 

Little does Clarke know he was chastising her for being so heartless in such an emotional time for her and Madi. They just lost someone in their family. And while there is another Bellamy still present, it wasn't the same. He wasn't the man that just spent six years of peace, on Earth, living happily with Clarke and helping her raise a child. Instead he was on the ring. With Echo. At this thought his own heart pulls at his chest. Maybe his future self was right after all.

"Now we go through with the plan." Clarke stands and walks over to her bag, keeping her groan to herself. But apparently the pain wasn't hidden from her face as much as she hoped.

Bellamy was by her side in an instant helping her, much to Echo's dismay. She glares at him before storming out of the cave; ignoring everyone's glance at her sudden leave.

Clarke attempts a smile before using the cave was as support, ignoring the pain from being shot at, then reaches into her bag for her radio. 

"Charmaine Diyoza come in." Spacekru stare in shock at Clarke's bold move. "I repeat, Charmaine Diyoza come in."

Static fills the radio before an annoyed gruff voice comes through. 

"Who the hell is this?" It was a man, not a woman. Clarke rolls her eyes before replying. 

"Someone who's looking to speak to your boss. Not you." Harper chuckles a little at that grabbing Clarke's attention. 

Harper was holding Madi in an embrace while she was leaning against Monty. Since Clarke had put up her walls, not having time for emotions anymore, Madi sought out Harper's hold for the time being. It was nice seeing her open to people now that she didn't just have Clarke and Bellamy anymore. But before her mind got to upset she shook it off. _Don't think about Bellamy. Not right now._

"Listen here you little-"

"Give me the damn radio, McCreary." The man's voice was cut off by a woman's. Clarke knew immediately by who. "Who is this?"

"My name is Clarke Griffin. And you just took my home." Diyoza doesn't answer back, leaving static to fill the silence. "I'm here to offer a deal."

"Yeah I don't think so." Clarke's stomach drops for a moment before the radio comes back on. "Not until you tell me how you know my name and what you want." 

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Diyoza chuckles on the other line. "I know all about you and your people. The 283 people in cryo on your mother ship. The weapons you have, how many and what they do. And I know..." Clarke lets the suspense drag out as she's sure Diyoza is getting restless on the other end. "I know you're people are dying. A side affect of mining in space." Echo comes back in time to see everyone staring at Clarke in horror, unsure what her angle was. "There's also the bit where a little bun in the oven comes in. But I think that would be better discussed face to face. You copy?"

"I copy." If Diyoza was shaken up she didn't let it show in her voice. But it was obvious she was shocked by everything Clarke had said.

"Good. Now about that deal."

As Clarke sets up the meeting, she plans on having Echo and Bellamy as back up, knowing Diyoza will be shaken up and on high alert. Monty is to find a way to communicate with Raven and Murphy, have them cut all access from Earth to Space when dealing with the cryo pods. Raven needs to lock Shaw out of the system completely in every way. 

Everyone loads up in the rover to kick start the plan. Clarke, Echo, and Bellamy go to the meeting, set up the deal. Monty and Harper will be driven away by Madi and they will hide away securely to contact Raven and Murphy. So far everything was going to plan. Until Diyoza showed up with McCreary. 

"I said you alone. Not your lackey." Clarke retorts, keeping every bit of strength in her voice.

"He's with me or no deal." Diyoza plays it off subtly, but Clarke can't help the smirk on her lips. 

"You sure about that? Because last I checked he didn't know about..." She places one hand subtly on her stomach while glancing at Diyoza, shaking her up. She looks at Clarke bewildered, but tries to keep her front. "And if you don't take the deal then your... situation will go unchecked. And more than half of your people will die."

McCreary raises his gun at Clarke suddenly, and Bellamy appears by her side, partially shielding her from being the target. Diyoza slaps him upside the head and he puts his gun down reluctantly.

"How do you know any of this? Are you a psychic or were you warned ahead of time? Not that either is possible but.... humor me."

"We have something you desperately need. Do you want to make the deal or not?"

"You haven't even told us what the deal is." McCreary sneers, getting up and close to Clarke's personal space. Bellamy puffs his chest slightly and gets in McCreary's face, making him back off. Echo scoffs and folds her arms, not paying attention to anyone anymore. 

"The deal is for her to hear. Not you." Clarke says with a wistful, bored tone

Diyoza glances between them, clearly conflicted on what to do. Clarke had leverage, that much she knows, but she also knows that she has been successful in using McCreary and his men when needed. They've been useful assets in helping her execute her plans. But something about the woman in front of her had her questioning what to do next. She knew things, obviously, but how she knew about the baby was a complete shock. Clarke was right in assuming McCreary didn't know, that is if it was an assumption at all. But what deal could Griffin offer that would benefit Diyoza more than using McCreary? Then, as if a metaphorical the light bulb appears, Diyoza come to a realization. Clarke Griffin had a doctor as a resource. One that no doubt could cure Diyoza's people and help her with the health of her baby...

Well then. There's a thought. 

"McCreary go back to the village and see what's going on."

"What?" He stares at her as if she just sprouted a second head, his gun dropping loosely by his side

"You heard what said. Now go." He scoffs and looks between her and Clarke, clearly unhappy with the change just made. 

With a gruff he turns to walk away, hands on belt, while glancing a sneer towards Clarke's direction. Diyoza has her other guy walk with McCreary, make sure he's gone. When he does Diyoza turns back to the three in front of her. Her interest very peaked.

"So. About that deal." She smirks at Clarke, clearly satisfied she made the right call.

"You help us and we help you. That simple." Clarke's stance and confidence never wavers, making Diyoza exceptional impressed. 

"Alright. Let's say I buy into this. What do you need our help with?"

"You need to open a bunker buried in rubble. Its about 200 miles from here across the dessert. Your people were miners so... you have the equipment. But before we get to that, let's talk about McCreary." Now Diyoza has Clarke's full attention. "We split the valley down the middle, your people get half, our people get half."

"What does this have to do with McCreary?"

"Well... your baby daddy has to go. He's going to cause a lot of problems and, well, I know you already want him out of the picture."

"Are you offering to assassinate him?" She goes on the defensive, taken back by what Clarke just said. 

"No. But I am offering you a cure for your people. The ones loyal to you and not him. There's a doctor in that bunker and she can cure them all. That is, only your people." Clarke takes a step forward, leaving Bellamy and Echo a few steps back. Making it very clear Clarke is confident and serious about her next words. "You take this deal and your baby will be safe. Healthy. She will be born into a world where humanity will flourish again. A world where **you** don't have to look over your shoulder and worry when McCreary is going to snap and turn his back on you."

Diyoza stays quiet, and for a long time. Her face drops to a neutral expression, but it was clear she was thinking over everything Clarke had to say. This could go two ways; She takes the deal and McCreary stays out of the picture, no war gets started, or Diyoza takes advantage of what Clarke has said, opens the bunker and takes the doctor to cure her people anyway. Leaving them all to die in the desert.

But Clarke knows exactly what Diyoza is thinking. Her smirk says it all.

"When do we leave for this bunker?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beted yet, any and all mistakes are mine lol I'll fix them though.

Once the sun has risen Clarke and the others meet Diyoza and her people, same place as the night before. Clarke has Madi and most of the others hidden away in the cave while she and Bellamy take the rover to show Diyoza and her people where the bunker is. 

It took longer than expected for Clarke and Bellamy to arrive, seeing as Clarke had to search for him for 20 minutes. Luckily she found him by the rocket so they could head out and meet the others. He was more quiet than usual, she noticed, but didn't ask why. She had other priorities to focus on right now. Get across the dessert, open the bunker, get her mother to cure Diyoza's people, and Octavia has Wonkru take out McCreary's people one by one while in the forest. That's it. Everything would have to be dealt with later.

In the span of nearly 3 hours, Clarke, Bellamy, and Diyoza arrive in Polis. The rubble still shielding the bunker door. The miners get to work immediately following orders. As they do, Diyoza winds up beside Clarke and away from McCreary, a way to speak to her privately. 

"So this plan of yours. You sticking to it?"

"Will you?" Diyoza chuckles and tilts her head looking Clarke up and down. Clearly impressed so far. 

"I like you Griffin."

Clarke looks away from the woman beside her and walks away to the ruble. The door had been broken into, right atop the roof. The Eligius people tied harnesses to Clarke and Bellamy before sending them down to get their people. When they do they are met with a sight of horror. Blood on the floor, weapons, bodies, people standing to oversee it all... and Octavia was there as overseer of everything. Of everyone.

She is shocked and rushes to her brother her facade of The Red queen dropped the moment she sees him, though Bellamy is more cautious than overjoyed.He embraces her in return, but his anxiousness radiates from his gaze to Clarke. She knew some of what to expect, but knowing and seeing were completely different. Clare shakes away any dreadful feeling and hugs Octavia.

"Long time no see." Octavia chuckles before looking between Bellamy and Clarke. 

"No kidding. You cut your hair and have it pink... and he has a beard." Bellamy and Clarke laugh a little at that.

"Yeah well, six years is a long time."

"Sure is." Bellamy glances at Clarke, a wistful nostalgic look in his eyes before looking to his sister with unease.

As they stand their taking each other in, another line comes down the whole, Diyoza and McCreary looking around as they land. Octavia turns around to see them and immediately stiffens, her facade rising again.

"Who are they?" She mumbles to Clarke and Bellamy, but Diyoza answers, her eyes scanning the room of people.

"We're here to rescue you..."

Octavia scoffs and turns back to her old friend and brother, an expression filled with questions. Clarke shakes her head subtlety and Octavia instantly understands. Not right now.

Wonkru are given the order to ascend and head to the ground, four at at time, one person per rope. As they do, Octavia pulls Clarke and Bellamy aside in private, her alarm clear as day. 

"What the hell is going on? Who are those people?" Bellamy sighs while Clarke shuffles her feet, not yet ready to explain in full what is about to happen, so, she keeps is simple.

"They're here to help us. Get everyone out of the bunker safely so we can go home. There's a valley that survived Primfaya just about 200 miles from here. We're splitting it in half. The first half goes to us, the second to the Eligius prisoners.-" 

"Prisoners?"

"Yeah. They're criminals." Bellamy chimes in, making his sisters brow rise. That wasn't what she was expecting. 

"And do you trust them?"

"Not even a little. But there a plan for that two, and that is where you and your people some in."

"Okay... What is it?"

Clarke takes a deep breath before glancing at Bellamy, the same we're expression on his face. Clarke goes into detail of the plan Octavia nods in agreement. Get rid of McCreary and go home in peace.

The Eligius ship takes several trips to and from the valley to bring all 823 people from the bunker to the patch of green. The valley is split in half for the groups of people while Abby settles temporarily in with Eligius to diagnose and work on a cure (with Raven's help of course). Wonkru settles and begins to make their own village with resources and assistance from Clarke and Eligius. Diyoza offers man power and machines to help the construction move along faster, and in doing so a few go missing. McCreary's men to be exact. Instead of returning to their people, several disappear into the night. Diyoza ignore it, knowing full well where they've gone, but McCreary on the other hand grows angry.

Diyoza acts ignorant to it all, telling McCreary his people are too busy fooling around to be paying attention to the tasks they're assigned. Which of course is believable enough to him. It wouldn't be the first time they had gone off to do their own thing while not having orders to follow in a fight. But its when they go missing for days without a sign of returning that McCreary begins to act out. 

However, Blodreigna puts him in his place.

What was meant to be a simple, easy morning, much like the others, turned sour. Eligius and wonkru working alike to build housing until McCreary shows up with threats of his own. And he wasn't alone. A few of his remaining people were with him, but Miller, Niylah, and several other trusties from Wonkru held them back. Leaving Octavia and McCreary to face off. It worried Bellamy when he heard the fighting, it was even worse when he saw who it was. But in the years Octavia was in the bunker she had changed; and to Bellamy's own pang of hurt, she scared him slightly. But he knew she could handle herself, especially when he saw her holding back the kill blow.

McCreary was on the ground, bloody and beaten, clearly defeated. Octavia had her sward raised ready for the kill, but instead she stepped back. Accepting surrender.

Although McCreary didn't get the message. He laughed against the pain, blood trickling from his face and lips as he stood up again to charge, but Octavia side stepped and he fell over his own feet. 

"Give up. Its over." She says, but he smiles deviously instead, intending on getting back up again.

"Enough!"

Everyone turns to see Clarke nearby standing on an overlook of the construction. She climbs down the tree and walks over to Octavia and McCreary, her glare eminent. Octavia stands down, stepping back to watch. Normally she wouldn't mind the challenge, but here lately Clarke has been on edge, and more aggressive than usual. So much so she even frightened Blodregina.

"Stand down now. We're giving you a choice. Next time you won't have one." She spews through clenched teeth, an angry venomous tone that strikes everyone standing by. Even Bellamy recoils away, though he isn't too close to the scene.

"Or what? You gonna make me disappear too?" He smirks looking at Clarke with a knowing smile, one she doesn't return. Instead, she sneers and lowers her gaze. 

"No. You won't disappear. You'll get a fate much worse." Her voice stays strong and lowers an octave, making anyone near by tremble. "But you'll wish you had vanished. Because a merciful death is not in your future."

McCreary gulps and sits back on his heels, knowing full well the woman in front of him was serious. An eerie silence engulfed the village before Clarke had ordered McCreary to be locked away. He protested, of course, and attempted to use Diyoza as a means to threaten them, but Clarke just smirks. 

"Who do you think gave us permission to take you out?"

McCreary stills at her statement, just long enough to be dragged away in chains. He'll face the same fate the others had. Banishment. Clarke was done killing, done feeling she had no choice, because now she did. 

The Earth would take care of them, not her. 

As McCreary is knocked unconscious and taken away Clarke leaves the village behind her, finding a place of quiet and solitude to be alone. Its been a rough week, some days worse than most, and right now she needed to be somewhere remote and quiet. Somewhere she wouldn't have to be a leader; at least for a little while.

Bellamy watches her slip away from everyone before following her. She hasn't been herself lately, and he was starting to grow worried. He follows her up on a hill top and sees her sitting down, tucked into herself.

"You okay?" She nods in response as he gets closer. That's when he gets a good look at her, closer. "You sure you're okay? You seem... I don't know. You look pale." 

"Yeah I'm fine just... stuff." She mumbles in reply, not looking up at him. Bellamy sits down beside her and looks at her curiously. 

"Stuff? That's oddly vague" She chuckles at this and curls her knees to her chest eyes looking over the valley. 

"I have a secret, something even Madi doesn't know." He stays quiet, studying her. "I was going to wait for the right time and tell her and Bellamy, er, I guess you?" He chuckles and shrugs. The whole thing was strange but they'd figure it out. At least he thought they would. "But I haven't yet."

"Well whatever it is I'm all ears. You know you can tell me anything, Princess." She glances in his direction, a hesitating look, before looking back at the land below. 

"I'm pregnant." Bellamy sits back more, staring at her with an expression of mortified shock. He wasn't even sure he heard her correctly. 

"You're... you're what?" Clarke lays her head on her knees mumbling something he couldn't hear before lifting her head and looking at him, eye to eye. 

"I said I'm pregnant, Bellamy. And oddly enough... the kid is yours." 

Well then. That happened. 

His face blooms into a smile before morphing into a confused expression. "Wow. This is..." 

"A lot to take in? Yeah. I know." Silence stretches between them before Bellamy scoots closer and drapes an arm over her shoulders. Instinctively Clarke rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on top of hers.

Much to Clarke's surprise, Bellamy burst out laughing. She pulls away at this to look at him and he only laughs more. "I just- I just realized why you scared the shit out of everyone today." He laughs through his words, barley making sense. "You're pregnant, Clarke! That's why-" He stops to control his breathing, a few chuckles escaping as he continues. "That's why you've been on edge and.... well I guess moody lately."

"I have not been moody!" She snaps, but then realizes he is right. 

Her cheek warm up as she remembers everything this week. Miller fumbling with the wood for the cabins, Gaia getting in her way and asking her about Madi, and Octavia... being Octavia. Completely guarded and challenging anyone to a fight just for the fun of it, which started pissing Clarke off because they had more important things to do. At first Octavia didn't back down, but after hearing Clarke nearly scream to the point the entire valley could hear, the younger Blake sibling backed off.

Then there was McCreary.

Clarke sighs and buried her head in her lap again realizing Bellamy was exactly right. She was moody, extremely so. Also distant and feeling sick. Though she hid the morning sickness as much as she could, the paleness of skin and short temper was harder to hide.

"Dammit." She mumbles, making Bellamy laughs beside her. He wraps another arm around her again and she falls against his side, not having the energy to fight him.

"It's okay, Clarke. I don't think anyone else noticed." She looks up with an unamused expression, knowing he was lying. And he was. "Okay maybe they did but I highly doubt they would figure out why you've been acting the way you have recently."

She groans and shakes her head, this was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment. But Bellamy being Bellamy pushed those frustrations aside and held her against his chest, soothing her nerves. She should pull away, put as much distance as she could between them. He wasn't her Bellamy, he was Echo's. Which only made matters more complicated. She stiffens and pulls away, not daring to look at the hurt confusion on his face. 

"Clarke-"

"I should go." She moves to stand but Bellamy stops her when he gently grabs her hand. "Bellamy-"

"Don't go." 

"I have to."

"Why?" He watched the conflict dance across her face as she gulps and looks away. 

"Echo."

"Clarke you don't need to worry about Echo." At her raised brow he stands up to face her. "You don't Princess. Echo and I... we're over. We have been for a while."

Clarke sighs and brushes her hands over her face,clearly frustrated and conflicted. "Please tell me you didn't break up because of me. Bellamy-"

"Not entirely. No." She groans and starts walking away, but again he grabs her to a halt. "Clarke it was never going to last between us anyway. Even if I didn't know about us or you..." He sighs and steps back, letting her hand go. "She didn't make me as happy as I thought she did. The truth is she was just a distraction. An excuse. Echo is not what I need, Clarke. She's not what I want. And I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or... or think I'm telling you this because of the baby. Because I'm not.

This is about living a life that I've wanted, needed, for a long time. And Echo just wasn't apart of it. Not in the way she was on the Ring. What we had then was temporary and we both knew it. We just... tried to fool ourselves into thinking it would be more. But the truth is it never was."

Clarke is stunned into silence, any and all of her movement and thoughts frozen into place. 

"Bellamy you can't." His furrowed brow is enough of a question for her to reply to. "I don't want you to feel obligated to- you don't need to be by my side for this. Don't stop your life because of me."

"I'm not stopping anything, Princess. Just picking up where we left off. Where we should have started before primfaya." He steps closer to her, in her personal space. "I'm not him, me, the one you were with for six years. And I-I don't have those memories..." She looks away at this before he reaches out and lifts her chin with his hand, their eyes meeting in soft silence. "But we can start anew, Clarke. Like we should have before the Ring and before everything went to chaos. Clarke... I know you're not ready, not yet. But just know that even if I don't have those memories you have, we can still make new ones." He stops and boldly rests a hand on her abdomen, right where her bump would soon show. 

She doesn't say anything, not trusting her voice at the moment. Instead she settles for nodding and laying her arms around his neck, pulling him an in embrace. He doesn't hesitate to return the gesture, keeping his arms around her waist. They stay like this for a few moments, their hearts beating at the same rhythm before they pull away. She reaches up to place a tender kiss on his cheek before walking away, his neck and cheek turning red with heat. Bellamy smiles as he watches her go, they'll finally get the life they deserve.

It will take time for things to build and grow, but now that they live in peace, they have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to end this properly, but let you're imaginations run wild! Bellamy and Clarke do get together eventually and become a family with Madi and the baby. If you all want an epilogue, just a short one shot of that, let me know. I don't mind writing one :)
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This was suppose to be a one shot and ended up being a multi chapter series! This is all because of you readers and your encouragement. I'm so happy you all loved this so much to keep wanting more. This is the end of the line though for this series unless I do an epilogue. But its been fun :)


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue for what happens after things settle down in Shadow Valley, after Bellamy goes through the anomaly, leaving Clarke and Madi to Kiev on with their lives :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, I know. I'm sorry! But it's all I could come up with. I hope you all enjoy it still ♥️

Nearly 5 years have passed since the return of spacekru, the arrival of Eligius III, and the bunker being opened. Five years since Bellamy Blake has been taken by the anomaly to return to his own timeline; leaving behind Clarke Griffin- and their daughter Madi. A natblida they had all but adopted over the six years of surviving together alone on Earth. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the anomaly would take him back, but it never made the pain any less painful. Clarke and Madi survived his departure and lived their lives day by day, do what they could to ensure peace over Shadow Valley. 

Both Wonkru and the remaining Eligius III prisoners have been living in peace ever since Clarke had taken control over the land. She never put the flame in her head to be commander, nor did she allow it to be put in Madi. Instead she ruled like any other, a true Chancellor and Heda combined. She was both diplomatic and fair. Kind and reasonable, but harsh and restrictive if needed to be. No one questioned her authority or decisions, and very few had broken the peace deal. So for five whole years there has been almost nothing but peace.

Only one true event had taken place, startling everything everyone had worked do hard to achieve; the return of Paxton McCreary.

His banishment was not as permanent as Clarke and Diyoza had hoped, instead he found his way back to Shadow Valley. It didn't take long for him to make his presence known once he had leverage. McCreary had been able to bribe some of Diyoza's people and had them kidnap Madi while she was on her way home from school. Leaving a heavily pregnant Clarke too scared and worried to think straight. 

But she wasn't alone- not this time- and Madi was eventually returned home. Bellamy Blake, the man who was in space rather than in Earth for six years, stayed by Clarke's side as much as he could. She was hesitant at first, unsure where they stood on relationship status, but overtime things became easier-better- and the awkward tension and confusion slowly fell away. 

Bellamy was one of the few who found out about Madis' kidnapping and went head first to save her. He, Octavia, Miller, Raven, and Murphy set up a plan to bring her home safe and get rid of McCreary for good. They did so quickly, knowing how much the stress was affecting Clarke, and inevitably the baby. They knew McCreary was enraged and vengeful, taking Madi was proof of that. His goal was to obliterate everything and destroy the last survivable place on Earth as revenge, but Raven and Shaw were able to lock him out of the missile system before it was too late. As they did so, Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy confronted McCreary, distracting him while Octavia untied Madi and brought her home. Everything was going according to plan, that is until Clarke appeared. 

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" Bellamy hissed, looking between her and McCreary, his own anxiety sky rocketing. 

Clarke never answered his question of concern. Instead she lifted her gun from it's holster and executed the sociopathic killer before he could hurt anyone else. 

Wanheda was long gone in retirement, but that doesn't mean she won't resuface to protect her people, her family, and her children. 

After McCrearys execution, there was no more trouble in the Valley. Madi went back to school as normal, people worked on constructing new buildings and salvaging food, farming, while others scouted new landing for construction. Everything was as perfect as could be. Nothing had went wrong in a long time, not even after Clarke had given birth.

It was a struggle, not having the medical supplies and medicine they did on the Ark, but Bellamy and Abby were there every step of the way. Clarke did involuntarily break a few bones in Bellamy's hand that day, but to him it didn't matter. Whatever helped sooth her pain he would endure. For her.

Clarke had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. His dark curls and freckles already appearing so soon. When his eyes opened they were a mirror image of Clarke's, and neither her or Bellamy could have asked for a more perfect baby. 

Augustus Jake Griffin- Blake grew up in peace. Through these five years he has grown into a strong and morally sound child. He followed his parents example and looked up to his sister like she was the light of the world. Madi never got over her excitment when Clarke had told her she was pregnant, and everyday since she had hovered and reached out to touch her belly. Madi was going to be a big sister, and nothing made her happier since the day Augustus was born. And his father shared the same sentiment.

Even though Bellamy was in space and never had the memories or deep connection Clarke had to future Bellamy, they grew together with time and made new memories. Augustus was technically still his son no matter the strange time circumstances, and Bellamy treat Augy as such. He raised him on old Earth mythology and history, teaching him to be strong, independent, and to fight for what he believed in. Augustus even picked up his caring, nurturing side, from his mother. He would follow her to the med bay and watch her work, even help her and be her little assistance at times. Clarke, her mother, and Jackson never failed to smile happily at the little boys curious nature and quick learning. 

One day when Clarke had fallen sick with a cold, Augustus woke up early to help his father bring his mother breakfast in bed. The sight of a small dark curly haired child brings a much to large plate of food to the bed was too adorable for Clarke to handle. She never forgot that day and never would.

Her son was perfect, her daughter happy and finally living a normal life. Her soulmate and best friend had become so much more and their partnership never ceased to stop. Clarke and Bellamy moved in together and eventually were United. It was as close to marriage anyone could get on the ground, but for them it was enough. 

For five years they all have lived in Shadow Valley in peace, and for them they had a whole lifetime filled with many more years to stay safe. This was their lives now. Their futures bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments, or feedback is helpful! I hope you all like this extension!


End file.
